Blood Duels
by XT3100
Summary: When Rua and Ruka return to Neo Domino City. They intended to hang out with Yusei and remember the good old times. But they unfortently got caught in something that they really shouldnt have.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Blood Duals**

Two black tires spun around the wheels of the blue and gray dual runner. Two figures rode the bike. One wore a blue helmet while the one behind wore a pink helmet. The drive was a male while the one that held onto him was his sister. The brother leaned his bike to the right to swerve around the tuck that was in front of them. The girl gripped her brother tightly as the wind rushed around the two. They continued down the highway on the smooth pavement with a screeching of the tires.

The two continued down the road to exit off a ramp to hit the streets. The brother of the twins took a turn round a building once he hit the streets. A red light flashed above the intersection, making the driver stop. As he waited traffic stopped around him. As soon as the light turned green the two drove ahead of the traffic so they could get into the right lane.

Up ahead was some parking slot that sat on the right side of the road for people to park their vehicles. The brother parked the dual runner in a stop in front of the store. At the halting of the motorcycle the girl let go of her brother to swing off her left leg to get off on the right. She reached up to her helmet to take it off which allowed her long blue hair flow out to her shoulders. "So this is it Rua?" She asked her Brother Rua.

"Yes we are Ruka" Rua answered as he got off the bike and took off his helmet. Rua the year twenty one old and his sister Ruka the twenty one year old turned to look at the shop that was sitting across from to the east of them. Rua stepped up onto the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. Rua stepped up to the doors of the shop to have them slide open in front of him and Ruka as they stepped inside.

Ruka looked around to store to see that it was about forty feet wide store that was about thirty feet deep. Ruka turned her head to look at the far left wall. There was a long shelf that held countless booster packs of Dual Monster cards, which were split into four sections evenly. The one to the far left had a half a foot tall lettering that said Monster Cards the one next to it said Magic Cards which was followed by Trap Cards and finally Mixture. The container stopped five feet from the back wall to have a solid white curved piece turn into another self.

That shelf had to be at least a foot deep as it held duel disks of many colors and sizes. In the middle of the store was a white table that held deck cases of many colors and patterns. There was a giant container that stood upright in the corner to the right of them. Rua noticed that its doors were glass and that card where place in plastic single card cases each where on the many shelves made of glass.

Finally in the last remaining corner was a counter of sorts. Which was in the shape of an L. the smaller corner side held a flat tough screen pc. About a foot after the sharp corner the counter turned to glass. In the glass counter was a slant shelf that held about forty some cards on it.

"Welcome!" A male who looked to be eighteen greeted the twins. Rua and Ruka walked up to the counter. To see the teen that stood 5'0" tall who looked up at both of the two. The male had brown hair had two layers of color to them. The lower layer was a dark drown while the second layer was a light brown color.

"We are here to pick up the duel desks that were customized" Rua stated looking down at the teen.

"Right, names?" The teen asked looking at the twins with his brown eyes.

"Huh?" Rua stated with a confused face. "Oh, Ruka and Rua." Rua then realized what he was asking.

Ruka moved her eyes to see that teen walk over to a door that was the right of the counter. The teen reached out to the doorknob and opened it to walk through. "What time does Yusei get back from his work?" Ruka asked her brother.

"I think around eight tonight" Rua stated as he looked at his sister for a few seconds before he heard the door open. The teen held two dual disks in his arms, while he stepped through the door and used his left foot to close the door behind him.

Ruka looked at her disks to see that it was green and white while her brother's was gray and a dark blue. Both of the disks had the same pattern but they were different colors. Rua's Duel disk had a gray solid color for where he would use his monster cards. The gray rectangle was sized to fit near perfect with a card. The rest of the card dock was a dark blue. A gray stripe went all the way round the card dock. The normal white of the dome of the disk was a dark blue while what would normal be red was a gray of the customized standard dual disk.

Ruka's disk had the same design only that it had different colors. For her the white color replaced the gray and green replaced all the dark blue on her disk. Ruka gazed at her disk as her used both hand to grab and lift it.

**At the same time**

A blond haired teen hurried down the steps. Her steps echoed through the narrow stairwell. Once she ran down one story there was a door. The brown-eyed girl opened the door to step into small storage room, which had another one across from her.

**Meanwhile**

Rua just paid for the two disks when the down to his left swung open. "JADEN!" She yelled at the teen behind that counter. The two toned brown haired teenager named Jaden turned to look at his friend.

"What is it Alexis?" Jaden asked with a slightly confused look on his face. At that point Alexis was slightly breathing hard.

"Turn on the TV" Alexis ordered with an almost straight face. "There was another one killed."

Silence echoed the room as Jaden felt some of his sweat drop. Jaden reached for the remote near the pc screen. Turning around to the wall behind him where a small ledge that held a small flat screen TV. Turning in on, Jaden, switched to a news station to see new reporter taking.

"_Before we show this footage, due to the graphic nature of the video. We cannot show it to you. But there will be an online release of it online on our news site." _The news reporter breathed.

At that point Jaden muted the TV as he cranked his neck to look at Alexis. "How many is that now?"

Pure annoyance beamed off of his friends face as she gently hissed "seven in two weeks." Ruka just stared at the two who were talking. Alexis stepped over to Jaden Just then did she notice the twins. "Oh, sorry, do you two need something?"

"I already helped them," Jaden answered.

"Um" Ruka started to say "What did you mean by it was the seventh in two weeks?" She asked with a concerned look. Rua just felt uneasy at where the conversation seemed to be leading.

"A mass murder of sorts, someone has been killing those who duel this killer." Jaden answered scratching his head without a look of concern. "No one knows why." At that point he put his hand into his pocket.

"Well" Rua started "Thanks for the disks" Rua thanked them. "We really should get going. We have a friend to see." With that Rua stepped around his sister to walk out of the story with Ruka following her twin.

"Just be careful!" Jaden called to the two. At that advice Rua raised his right hand into the air to show that he heard him. A few minutes late, Alexis eyed Jaden where alone.

"Also I have lunch ready for us honey" Alexis kissed Jaden making him blush.

"Damn, I'm glad to have as my wife" Jaden beamed and Alexis blushed redder than a lobster.

**Later that day 6:15 PM**

The twins rode Rua's bike down the Satellite streets. The bike hummed as it ran down the road. Stopping, Rua and Ruka stopped in front of the old base that they used to hang out with Yusei, and the whole gang. Parking the bike, Rua and Ruka got off. "It's weird seeing this place again."

"No kidding," Ruka told her brother "but those were good times." Ruka at that point was holding her helmet under her left arm.

"SON OF A BITCH! THAT FUCKING HURT!" A new voice cussed loading somewhere behind them. Both blue haired twins turned around to the edge that was behind them. Rua ran over to the steel railing that was across the road. Ruka followed her brother. The railing sat on an edged that was about thirty feet from the cement floor below them.

On the floor below there where two huge storage buildings. Rua noticed that a door was open in the right building. The same voice then screamed, "Damn it!"

Ruka gazed to his left to see stairs leading down to the lower level below them. Both of the twin's jets to the stairs to jump quickly down the stairs to the ground below. Rua ran around the corner tilting slightly to the left to main his speed and balance. Rua's sister on the other hand seemed to have a little trouble keeping up so by the time she caught up with her brother. She was panting heavily to regain some air. "Why did you stop Rua?" Ruka asked her brother who stopped in front of the huge entrance.

Sheer terror. Rua slightly opened his mouth and he took his right foot back slightly. With his right shoulder leaning back he gazed at the bloody scene that lay ahead of his bulging eyes. _'What the hell is this?' _the blue haired young adult thought.

"Rua what's the-" Ruka started but when looking at the blood that expanding onto the floor she gasp. "Oh my!" She weakly whispered. The boy lay in his own red blood torn and shredded to the point almost that one couldn't see it as human. With the insides slightly showing.

* * *

**I finnally got this old Idea of a fan fic done! I only revently got into yugioh fanfictions. ALso THis is partly Horror due to some bloody duels that lay ahead. Also this is only part one if the Prologue. PArt two will be reveiled. I hope you enjoyed this part. Also after the prologue is complete I will be working on my other fanfictions most likly and these story chapters will be aabout 1500 to 2000 words per chapter.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Blood Duels**

"So I have too fucking eye witnesses," A cold hard voice hissed. Rua and Ruka looked past the destroyed body to see a man in red and what looked to be a duel monster spirit. A Harpie Lady hovered above the ground by a few feet. The human behind the real duel spirit was male. The man had black spiky hair and wore a red scarf around his neck. He had jet-black jacket on and jet-black pants. He wore red sneakers that seemed to be soaked in blood.

On his left arm was a duel disks that was completely custom. Three red blades shot out of the left side of a black half-sphere. A slot faced the duelist for his cards. The three red blades layered. The shortest fit only one card and magic/trap card slot. The one above that fit two cards and two magic/trap cards. The third and highest also held only two cards and magic/trap card slots under the monster cards.

The man looked at the two other young adults and ordered the Harpie "Kill them." With that order the Harpie lunched at them only to be reaching out with her feet at Rua. Rua's eyes started budging and horror crept over his face. When the Harpie was about a foot away from the teal haired adult.

A leg in red collided with the Harpie's right side kicking it to land far away from Rua and Ruka. Rua stared at the new comer. She had long black hair and sliver skin with a red body suite on.

"Great job! Burstinatrix!" A male voiced called to the monster turned her head to look at Jaden.

Ruka eyed the teen with shock. _'What the hell! Why is he here?'_

Jaden lid to a halt to stop in front of Burstinatrix, who looked over to see the Harpie slowly stand up. Jaden lowered his eyes to see the destroyed body. "So you are the Blood Dueler." Jaden hissed.

"Oh so you know what I am?" The man creepily laughed. "Now I need to kill another witness." The man laughed with excitement.

"Fuck no" Jaden just flatly said. "How about we duel; a blood duel, level three." Jaden held both hands in his pockets.

The man only smiled, "You even know what a blood duel is! Oh my, now _this will be _fun!" He voice reached the level of crazed.

Jaden without moving his arm; Jaden activated his duel disk on his left arm. Taking his right hand out of his pocket he reaches in under his jacket to revile four decks and reached back to his third one to pull out the cards inside. With his left arm out of the pocket, he slid the cards into the deck holder of the disk.

With the deck in the slot the disk shot out for a duel. Jaden's opponent did the same as he put his deck into the deck holder in the custom duel disk. The Harpie glided around to land behind the man and then disappeared. With the two duel borders connecting two holographic signs appeared to show the life points for the man and Jaden. Jaden's showed that he had 4000 as well as his opponent did as well.

Jaden drew five cards and looked at them. Smiling looked at the magic card in his hand. "I'll go first, if you don't mind." Jaden smirked.

"Alright" the killer laughed gently "I really don't give a damn about who goes first." The man folded his arms together with his cards in his left hand.

"Then my Draw!" Jaden hollered as he drew one card from the deck. Jaden placed the card into his hand.

Rua slowly started to walk backwards but the man then hissed, "Where the fuck do you think you are going?" Rua cringed as he heard that. Jaden twisted his head to look at Rua and Ruka freeze in terror as a shadow covered them. Ruka cracked her neck twitching in the process. Two eyes stared deep into hers. A cyber Harpie floated above the ground. Rua's sweat dropped in sheer terror. The beast started to attack the twins with Burstinatrix used her left hand to grab Rua and her right to grab Ruka to successfully pulling them out of the way.

The fire elemental hero pulled them to Jaden's left side. This action left the beast to be heading straight at Jaden who at the last second side stepped out of the way. Cyber Harpie stopped halfway into the middle of both Jaden and the killer. The duel spirit then disappeared into small partials.

"Well that was eventful" Jaden sighed not even fazed by the attack. _'I was hoping that they could have slipped away.'_

"Jaden," a new voice said. "Be careful I don't trust this duelist." Both the killer and Rua didn't seem to hear the voice as Ruka looked to see a new spirit appear next to Jaden. It was a humanoid being that looked demonic with its third eye and its black wings.

"I don't either Yubel" Jaden simply answered. Stepping over back into place Jaden stood ready and looked back at the card he was going to play. Jaden grabbed the card to slide in into one of the duel disk magic card slots. "I activate the magic card _'Evolution Duel!'_" Jaden exclaimed. As a green tinted card appeared on the field face up for his opponent to see.

"What the fuck?" The killer yelled. "There is no such card!"

'_Ok this is getting weirder and weirder.' _Ruka thought as she watched the duel. _'First off we find a duelist ripped to shreds. Next, a duel monster nearly killed us, and then finally he saves us. Not to mention that he has a duel spirit next to him.'_

Jaden smirked. "This is a real card! Now let me explain its effects! For the rest of the duel!" Jaden clench his right hand while he continued. "From now on both duelists are allowed to use more than one deck. Second now the max star level is raised to 20. Third both duelists can use their side deck if they have one!"

"A what?" The black haired killer repeated.

'_What the hell is a side deck?' _Rua wondered _'I know that there are extra decks for fusion and synro monsters. But I never heard of a side deck.' _Rua confused face wondered from Jaden to his sister who was now standing at that point. Rua used both hands to push upwards the get himself upright.

"Also both duelists must take all their current hands in their hand and return them to their deck and shuffle it." Right as he said that. Jaden put his cards to the bottom of his deck. Then the cards auto shuffled. His rival of the duel did that same. "Then we redraw five new cards." As he informed his opponent of the fact he drew five new cards.

"Finally the magic card is sent to the grave and removed from play!" Jaden told everyone in the room.

"Then its effects should be…" Ruka started but stopped as she saw Jaden smirk. She just face palmed as she said under her breath "the effects are still active."

"My turn" Jaden smirked as he took one card and placed it face down on the monster field. Then he grabbed two more cards and slid them each into a magic and trap car slot. "End turn." Jaden coldly stated with venom showing in his eyes.

"My draw" The killer hissed drawing a card. Putting it in hand he threw down a monster card. "I summon '_Cyber Harpie Lady_'!" The killer declared. "Now attack his face down!" The man ordered. With that command the Harpie leaped at the face down. It flipped up to a sphere of swirling black and while cosmic clouds. The cyber Harpie struck the orb causing it to explode. Smoke rose as the Harpie jumped back to her master.

While the smoke cleared the killer saw that Jaden's Life points didn't decrease. "WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed. "That monster had zero attack and defense how did you…" The man trailed off. "Unless there is an effect isn't there?"

"That's right!" Jaden yelled excited "It's a two part effect. First all damage is reduced to nothing when attacked." Both Rua and Ruka grew attention to Jaden. "Second when destroyed _'Ying Yang Duelist'_s auto summoned!"

With that a new spirit appeared on the field. Tone black cosmic with a twin white one cloud smoked in swirling into shape. As it set it shaped into a human that looked to be like Jaden. As it took shape, the first thing that was noticeable was the hair and eyes. Its left eye's pupil was pure black with the white around it pure white. For the right eye it was in reverse.

Next it was the hair, just like Jaden's hair style it mirrored his only difference was the dark brown was black while the light brown was white. He wore a black jacket like Jaden's only with white trim. The shirt under neither the Jacket was a white color. The human wore black genes with a white stripe that went up the left and right sides of the legs.

'_IT looks just like him!' _Ruka gasped. "It looks like you..." she directed the comment at Jaden.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked semi confused as he gazed at Ruka.

"Jaden I think she means why does the duel monster look like you" Yubel told her other half with crossed arms.

"Oh that" Jaden whispered to Yubel.

"Fucking hell! An eight star duel monster!" The killer shrieked which gained Rua's and Ruka attention. Looking at the field a new sign appeared. It read ATK: 2100 DEF: 3200.

"Thir-t-y tww—o hundred defense!" Rua stammered in shock at the duel spirit. The duel spirit apparently crossed its arms as it looked deeply at the cyber Harpie.

"I put two cards down and end my turn," The killer hissed. "I end my turn." The man crossed his arms slightly annoyed. _'Fuck. I need to destroy that monster. Then I can kill him!'_

"This is kind-a slow," Ruka stated.

"This is the old school way of dueling" Yubel informed Ruka as she appeared in front of the young woman.

"Ahh!" Ruka raised he voice as she fell onto her rear.

"My draw!" Jaden exclaimed happily drawing one car from his deck to look at it for a few. "So you do want to play," Jaden simply stated to himself. "We will see if you can come out to play." Jaden continued. Ruka looked at Jaden who held the card.

'_Who is he talking…?' _A realization then hit her. _'Wait could it be a duel spirit?'_

"Alright" Jaden started to say." I place one card face down and end my turn." After he said that he looked at his two remaining cards. _'Let's see what will happen my friends.'_

"My draw!" the killer shrieked a he now held four cards. Grabbing one card he swung his arm to the middle blade to summon another monster. "I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode!" The killer hollered. "Next I play the magic field card Rising Air Current!" As he said that Cyber Harpies ATK rose to 2300 while her DEF lower to 900. AT the same time Harpie Lady's ATK hit 1800 while her DEF went down to 1000.

"That means he'll attack" Rua then saw the numbers add up.

"Next I play the equip card 'Cyber Shield' to Harpie Lady to raise its attack by 500!" After he explained that action he was left with one card in his hand. Harpie Lady's attacked hit 2300 and its defense was left untouched.

Rua saw the place around them melt into a blue cloudless sky. "What the -" Looking around they seemed to be in an endless grass hill field. "Where are we?"

"One of the Spirit realms" Yubel informed him. With shock he turned to his left to see Yubel standing there with her arms crossed. "Well a mini-Spirit realm."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Rua screamed as he fell into the slightly wet grass behind him.

"She's a duel spirit," Ruka told her brother as she almost face palmed.

"Now Harpie Lady attack his Ying Yang Duelist!" The killer yelled. With that said the Harpie Lady dove at the duelist spirit. She struck her left hand out to smack the crossed armed human like spirit. With it dissolving in black and white clouds. Harpie lady flew back to her master.

Yubel and Burstinatrix looked over at Jaden. As the smoke cleared, a sign appeared in the air and the sign showed 4000 drop by two hundred. But as it did that his right arm-twisted in an unnatural way, as a large crack was hearable. While his right sleeves torn a gasp line up the right side of his arm. Out of the opening some blood spray out of his cut in the fabric. With the blood stopping to spray out his life points hit 3800 on the sign.

"What the fuck is on!" Rua gasped as disgust as he saw the sight that lay in front of him. He cringed his teeth as he watched the sight unfold before him. Ruka clasped her hands to her mouth while her eyes budged slightly.

Yubel bite her lip. _'Damn it Jaden.'_

"That hurt" Jaden sighed with his eyes closed before opening them. With his right arm limp and non-moving he smiled. "Since Ying Yang Dualist was destroyed in battle, my third form. Ying Yang Dragon is auto summoned into the field!" Jaden roared with excitement.

"Fucking hell!" the opponent screamed. With his arms crossing, "that monster has the same damn effect!" Rua and Ruka looked at the man and saw the Harpie Lady's face seem to look shocked as well.

'_Wait, is that a duel spirit?' _Ruka wondered.

Black and white cloud shot out of the ground that was before Jaden and twirled in a helix format. Both melted to gather to form a human like shape. Continuing to change with the base of the body was almost pure black cosmic like clouds. The beast stood over forty feet tall not including the head. At the feet a three hooked blades shot out and appeared to be made of solid with cosmic clouds.

White lines came and rode up the front of the leg. Each where no more than a few inches apart that connected to the other set of the legs in the middle of the chest of the beast. They then continued up the beast in a set of three lines like the two legs. The middle one slit like a Y, as did the other lines. The creature's claws were sharp line an end of a fishhook. While the fingers looked to be talons made out of the white cosmic clouds. Three tubes of white clouds rain up each arm in the front to attach to the lines at the neck of the beast. The head was made of pitch black cosmic clouds formed the head.

The top of the head was shaped like a more like a boomerang, only narrower so it didn't look like a toy. That was made of cosmic white clouds. More like a part of the head. Below that was a rounded upper half of the face that fitted to the top of the head. Near the front were two eyes. Both seemed to be normal eyes compared the head, which was made of the black cosmic clouds. Both eyes were the same as the yin yang duelist. The upper faced ended at an unseen bar that was a wider version of the top of the head. A saw of the same shape layer right under it. Skin of the clouds curved under the jaw to finish the head.

Its wings grabbed everyone's attention excluding Burstinatrix and Yubel. Three bow shaped pure white cosmic clouds created the three feet round bone. Each bone split ten feet apart at the tips of the wings with black clouds connecting bones together. The long wings were made of pure black cosmic clouds.

"FUCKING BULLSHIT!" the killer screamed. Nearly dropping his cards with an open mouth.

A sign appeared to show the creatures Attack and defense. Rua just stared at the attack. _'Since when did a monster get that much attack?'_

"That defense!" Ruka gasped with a wide-open mouth. With her eyes staring at the screen. On the screen it read 100000 ATK and 120000 DEF. "And that Attack! I – never – since when would a duel monster have that much attack and defense!"

"Since its Jaden," Yubel simply stated she held both arms together as she waited. The Killer hissed as he said ended his turn.

A smile crept onto his face. With a few seconds passing his arm twitched, his right arm. Cracking noises echoed out from his arm as it. His arm at the elbow bent past the point of its lockout before it snapped back into place. Slowly from the area that his elbow was the color of the sleeve changed to black and white. As it continued up and down Jaden's arm twitched and snaps continued to be heard. Once it stopped his arm and coat sleeve looked normal except for the color change.

'_How did his…' _The thought started in the killers mind.

'_That's fucking creepy' _Rua thought wide-eyed.

"Sick" Ruka muttered at the sight that lay before her.

"Alright my draw!" Jaden joyously yelled with a sparkle in his eyes. "I'll end this duel…" Jaden faded out the words for the others. With the words sinking in the killer held amused look on his face.

'_Wait a minute….' _The killer started to process the information he had currently. Very quickly his face paled. "It's -"

"First off when I have Ying Yang Dragon on my field I have to sacrifice 1000 life points to keep it on the field, however!" Jaden yelled, "By discarding one Ying Yang crystal from my side deck I don't have to pay a thousand life points!" While he held his right hand out to the killer a green card materialized to show the card that he spoke of.

"Tch" the black haired killer said, "So it has a weakness."

"Next" Jaden clenched his hand and pulled it towards his chest. "I will attack with Ying Yang Dragon, but in order to attack I must pay another thousand life point. Or, I have to send another Ying Yang Crystal from my side deck to the graveyard!"

"Oh hell." The Killer weakly whispered.

"But, there its attack has is a two part effect when it attacks! Whenever I attack it's always a direct attack! Second. Second it has a seventy thirty shoot of success for a one hit knockout!" Jaden told them.

'_You've got to be kidding me!' _Rua thought dropping his jaw. "That's one hell of an effect!"

"You're telling me!" Rua's twin responded. Ruka told her brother as she turned to look at her brother.

The dragon opened its mouth to reveal its white teeth. A giant Ying Yang symbol faded into the air.  
"Here the deal if the symbol spins and stops to make a perfect Ying Yang symbol then I get to attack!"

"Like that's going to happen!" The black haired man yelled.

As he said that the symbol spun till it moved to show a swirling of black and white. A white dot appeared in the upper part then a black appeared as well. Then a white half the Ying Yang symbol melted into place.

'_You got lucky there is no way' _the killer thought before his face went dead as he saw the last part of the symbol fall into place.

"Hell yeah!" Jaden screamed. The circle faded as the breathe of the dragon's mouth shot out through its teeth with a torrent of black and white twisting together. The beam of light and darkness blasted the killer. At the end of the attack both of the twins saw the sign that showed the killer's life points drop to zero.

Both of the Harpie Ladies had dodged the attack. The killer had his neck cranked up in the air as blood escaped his mouth. His left arms clothes ripped in a breaking glass pattern as blood shot out in a hurry. It was only lasted for a few seconds before his arm was ripped to pieces showing the insides with bones.

While at the same time his right was sliced and released more blood from the cuts. While the right leg way sliced vertically. Ruka gazed at the sight try not to puke at the gruesome sight. The man with black hair, his arm with the duel disk snapped hard as the breaking of bones echoed the open field. It broke into five parts ending at the shoulder. Each piece of his body spun reveling the guts and spraying inhuman amounts of blood that gleamed in the light.

His screaming voice hit the point of pain that came from the fear that his felt. The rest of his body exploded out with the origin at his heart. The flesh tore out releases the insides and blood to spill onto the grass. Cut at the neck the head fell to into grass before it split down the front of the face.

The two duel spirits faded into the airs as the field returned to the storage building. Rua looked to see that the dragon had disappeared. Jaden turned his head to gaze at the twins who were in front of Burstinatrix. Yubel's should body started dissipating till she was now a spirit.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Rua asked in a yell as he brock the silence.

Jaden just scratched the back of his head as he looked at the twins. "I guess, I have some things to explain."

**FINNALY! I got this done about 3600 words. Yes lots of blood and guts. Swears too. I think this will have to be rated M. _ anyways. Answers will be given in the next chapter. I don't think the ending was that good – but it works. So review or comment plz on the story!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Blood Duels**

Rua and Ruka followed Jaden up a set of stairs. The white walls of the stair well were easy on the eyes. The stairs steps were covered with a dual colored carpet. The center was crimson red with the borders seemed to be an aqua blue. Jaden silently walked up the stairs and reached the top with Rua and Ruka right behind him. Jaden stopped at a door and opened it by turning the doorknob.

Jaden swung the door open for the three of them face a way of a short hallway. Jaden turned to the right. Rua stopped outside of the doors range and looked left to see the hall continue for a short distance to end with a more recent door model. ON the left wall was another door. _'One of them must be the bed room and the other the bath room.'_

Ruka closed the door that they walked through and the twins then followed Jaden. Both stopped to look at the scene that lay in front of them. It was a single room was the kitchen and the living room melted together. The Kitchen was closest to the stairs and it sat to lower right corner according to Rua's view.

A four-foot wide white carpet traveled past the kitchen but it widened about halfway to the right to six feet. The kitchen was about a twenty feet deep to the right and twenty feet deep forwards. In the corner of the kitchen were both of the walls of the room met were a corner counter piece. Attached to the ceiling was an upper hanging corner cabinet. There was a dishwasher that sat to the left side of the counter. With the hanging microwave attached to the bottom of a shortened cabinet. The microwave was even with the base of the corner upper cabinet.

Following to the left was another one door lower and upper cabinet. Last were a tall refrigerator and freezer. When looking to the far right side a oven and stove state next to the corner piece. The floor of the kitchen was a nice tile that altered an aqua blue and a non-bright white. A Counter top rested at the carpet closed to the wall to Rua and Ruka's left.

"Lets talk other here" Jaden called over to the twins from the living room section. He sat on a dark cherry long couch. Across from Jaden was a glass table. Farther from the table was an old styled flat screen TV. Ruka looked to the left of Jaden to notice that another dark cherry two people couch sat. Right on the other side of the table was a single person couch.

Sunlight shined through a three-piece wide window on the far end of the room to see out to the street below. Ruka stepped around her brother to sit in the couch to Jaden's left. Rua pasted her sister to sit to Jaden's left. AT that pint the twins gently glared at the Blood duelists.

Jaden leaned back to look up at the ceiling "So how should I start."

"First what the hell is a Blood Duel?" Rua cursed as he lean forwards and twisted to glare at Jaden.

Jaden lowered his chin to look at Rua then Ruka. "Blood duals are death duels." Jaden breathed heavily.

"Then…. The loser dies?" Ruka could only stutter, as her mouth lay open.

"When you put it that way" Jaden laughed "I guess its kind-a grim!"

"FUCK YES!" Rua hissed at Jaden.

"So Blood duels are death duels?" Ruka repeated looking at the floor. Looking up to gaze at the brown haired teen. "You said 'Level Three Blood Duel' Right? What are levels?"

"Ah yes. There are five levels. Level one is the deadliest and level five is the safest." Jaden stated to explain. "Level five is Light Damage, this level both sides during the dual gets bruises and broken bones but no torn skin. After the duel both duelist keep the injuries they got and must heal naturally. Its generally considered as it's the one where both sides get to live."

Ruka raised her right hand not in the air but halfway to her shoulder. "Then that's the safe duel?"

Her face slowly recovered some color. "There is other levels where death is the end result right?" Ruka quivered.

"She's a fast learner," A new voice stated behind Jaden. Jaden didn't move his head but instead his eyes to look at Yubel who appeared. Ruka's head jacked up to look wide-eyed at the duel spirit.

"Your that…." Ruka started to talk. Rua watched slightly confused.

"Its Yubel" Yubel answered the ex-duelist.

"Now where was I?" Jaden pondered. "Ah yes. Level four of blood duels are Damage duels where both sides can receive deep cuts; broken bones are given to the player who takes damage. After the duel both duelist keep the injuries they got and must heal naturally."

"So it's a step up," Rua stated "for level five and then my guess level three is where the loser dies?" He waited for a few to let the words settle before continuing. "Like the duel you just had?"

"Yep" Jaden nonchalantly cheered. "IN that type of duel. Life pints are really your life. Once it's all gone you die." Jaden forced a smile trying to release the tension in the room.

"So the winner still has any injuries he or she received for the opponent?" Rua asked. _'Its going to be yes I know it.'_

"Yes" Jaden answered the male twin.

'_I knew it' _the single thought ran through both twin's minds at the same time.

"Torn is level two where a duelist can aim the attack to hit an area of a persons body. While in a Torn Blood Duel life points have no effect on the damage. And the damage must heal by itself after the duel." Jaden breathed to gain a pause as Ruka's face went white and Rua's lost its color. "Finally unrestricted," Jaden stopped "Well it's just that unrestricted."

Ruka just cringed at the sound of what the brown haired teen told them. "Then if we get caught in one?" Rua popped the question.

"You get have a blood duel to began with or–" Jaden snapped. "If you do you try not to die."

"That's not a very pleasant thought!" Ruka freaked as both of her hands rasped her head. "I can't believe that such a duel exists!"

"Couldn't we use that card you used?" Rua asked as he now stood up and continued to look at the historical duelist.

"What the Evolutionary Duel card?" Jaden mentioned.

"Well HELL YES!" Rua howled.

Jaden pinched his nose with his left hand with closed eyes. Then only after what felt like ten minutes his eyes burst open. Taking his hand off his nose. "There is only one good and realistic way for you two to use that card." He used both hand to push on his knees and stood up to stand straight up. "Hang on. Let me grab something for you two." After he finished speaking Jaden walked around Ruka in her chair.

Jaden quickly made his way back into the hall. "What do you think he's talking about?" Ruka wondered aloud. She moved her hands to her knees.

"Don't know" Rua truthfully answered. HE looked around to look outside to see the night has dropped to have the darkness of the city shining with the many lights of buildings.

"Ah they are!" Jaden exclaimed with a smile as he hurried back into the room. Under his left hand a brown wooden box. Gently he placed the box on the glass table and opened it to shown a set of six decks. Jaden placed half in front of each twin. A total of three decks for each of them.

Rua looked at the cards to look up at Jaden who had his arms crossed. "What are these cards?"

"Gateway Cards" Jaden started to explain. "The middle deck is the normal deck, the left one is the extra deck and the right one is the side deck." As he pointed to each deck one at a time.

"Wait what about the Turbo Deck?" Ruka pondered.

"No need you just need to use the Evolutionary duel card can be used regardless of duel mode". Jaden started smiling.

"Wait," Rua dropped "Then we can use it in any duel?"

"Yeah" Jaden said "but before I tell you any more. If this doesn't work then you wont be able to use that card to its fullest."

"What?" The twins asked.

"Just look at the cards" Jaden demanded sighing. Ruka grabbed the top card of the middle deck she slipped it off the top and with a flick of the wrist he brought it to her face. Not in her face but a good distance.

"Um, why is it white?" Ruka turned it to show Jaden the pure white card.

'_Fuck, I guess she doesn't have one'_ Jaden cursed in his mind.

"Sometimes others have an delay of seeing the card" Yubel informed Ruka hoping cheer her up as the young woman looked dessapointed.

"HOLY SHIT" Rua snapped with wide eyes he looked excited "Hydro Engery Snake!" He twisted his wrist to show a black snake with aqua blue tube going through its cyber body. The other two couldn't see it, as it was blury to their eyes.

"Well it looks like one you can be an evolution Duelist." Jaden sighed. _'Kind-a shooting for both being able to be one though.'_

Ruka held her card upwrite as she looked at her brothers face beam. Then in the corner of her eye something cought her attention. She looked at her card to see colors other hthen white bringing it closer to her face she could read the letters that named the beast she held. "Torn Fairy?"

* * *

**Well THis story is kinda no very different from other stories. One blood and death is involded in it. Swears, but they isnt alot. Jaden is more Mature for a reason. I amreveiling the story over again and i will ay that its dark. if it was horror id place it as horror. Not grammar is my strong point so there is bond to be some issues. Please reiew your thoughts on my story!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Blood Duels**

Rua parked the duel runner in a parking space in the underground parking structure. His twin leaned back on Rua's bike. Ruka swung her legs off the bike She used her hands to take off the helmet that she wore. At the same time Rua did the same.

The two were inside an underground parking garage which of course was futuristic. The gray wasn't a cement old parking pavement but a solid dulled grayed that didn't give the appearance of age. Yellow paint lines spaced out the parking slots for cars rest in. Trucks, bikes cars littered the level. Ruka parked near a corner to the bikes left. Rua was two car spaces way from where the corner of the underground parking was.

"Well today was very… ah interesting." Rua breathed to break the silent ride that took to Yusei's home.

Ruka gazed up to her brother with a mellow mood. Rua stepped forwards and pasted his sister. "Come on. Visiting Yusei should help us ease our minds." The silent twin rolled her head over her left shoulder to view Rua walking away. Rua stopped in his tracks a few feet away from Ruka. "You coming?"

Ruka lost in thought snapped out of what looked to be a trance of concern. "Huh?" her eyes snapped up to look at her brother. "Oh sorry, hold up I'm coming." With that said Ruka quickly hurried to her brother before they continued to the elevator.

A blue hue covered the dark sky in the dead of the night. On the highway over the cold dark waters, white lights bathed the sides of the road. This left gaps of darkness between the light sources. The orange railings glowed in the dark of the night, showing both turbo duelists and normal drives the edge of the road. From his window, Yusei looked out to water from his apartment.

Yusei stood in the living room of sorts of his apartment. The glass windows went down to the floor and up about a foot from the ceiling. The white lights from the ceiling bathed the room in its light. If standing from the window, the room would be twenty feet deep. Along the left wall Pictures hung of the 5Ds gang. A three person black couch sat in the middle of the wall, but more than enough room was available for two people to walk behind. A holograph TV screen stayed a blank blur across form the couch. Under the TV was a wooden cabinet that had a DVR box, and DVDs sets.

Attached to the room was the kitchen that sat in the upper right corner. It was a fairly simple design for a kitchen. A corner island sat in the left corner of the kitchen. The counter top had and upper counter for some food and other things to be placed on and the lower level rested above cabinets.

Along the walls of the kitchen the rest of the cabinets rested. In the upper left of the kitchen the tall refrigerator and freezer sat side by side. A dark granite counter stood three feet tall next to the freezer. It snaked around the wall and stopped at the lower right corner.

Along the right wall there was the oven and stove. A cabinet attached to the counter in the right light corner. Hanging cabinets lined the top going down to the corner. A inside corner top rested, the granite slightly gleamed as a toaster slept. When looking at the top left of the counter there was a microwave sat. To the left was a white door that sat even between the left wall and the kitchen.

Hissing the door open with two twins walking in. "Hey! Yusei!" Rua called out as he raised his hand halfway up to shoulder height. The black haired adult turned around while smirking. Rua then placed both hands into his pockets.

"What took you two so long?" Yusei asked.

"Ehhh," Rua forced a smile with closed eyes. Then placing one hand behind his back he stated. "We kind-a got sidetracked." Opening his eyes, he lowered his hand back to his side. At the comment his twin frowned as she took her left foot and stepped around Rua to his left. With her eyes, Ruka looked over to Yusei.

Curiosity reflected in Yusei's eyes before he crossed his arms. "Let me guess." He breathed. Only after he spook the feel of the room lightened. "It involves dueling, right?" The scientist asked with a settle smile.

"Yes," Rua stammered, "But—" He started but stopped with a pause. "Got anything to eat?" A small rumble was audible with the question as he smiled.

"Who did you duel?" Yusei asked. All three sat on the living room. The twins sat on the three person couch. Rua looked to his left with his eyes. Only slight tilting his head to gaze at the twin's old friend.

Ruka sighed as she leaned right ward onto the couches arm rest. With her right arm resting over the arm rest she held her head up with her right hand. _'It wasn't us who dueled.'_

"Ehh," Rua started to heavily breath. "It was us, we got caught up in a duel between two others." Rua looked at his black haired friend to see confusion. "Though, in the process we made a new friend." With a small smile Rua sounded upbeat. Ruka at the comment twisted her head to look at her brother for a few seconds before leaning back into the couch.

"Really?" Yusei asked looking at Rua with interest.

"He called himself Jaden Yuki." Rua answered. His eyes shown semi bright as he told who his new friends name was.

'_Wait a minute…. '_ Shock, complete shock covered the older adults face. "Wait did you just say…"

"You know the more I think about his name," Ruka started to breathed out her thoughts. "The more it sounds like the historical Duelist." Crickets could be heard as the silence echoed the room. After a few seconds Ruka cranked her neck to look at the two males. "He even looked like the old pictures." She pondered aloud.

"Impossible," Yusei muttered.

"What?" Rua asked.

"Remember when I chased after Paradox?" Yusei asked the twins as she folded both arms. Ruka paled at the comment before twisting her eyes to stare at Yusei. "I met a duelist named Jaden Yuki who was also the historical duelist."

Thrusting both hands into the couch Rua jetted out of his seat. "Wait you think he is the same person?" He practically yelled.

"I'd like to believe that its him after that large event he helped me with." Yusei started to say. Pausing he looked into the two siblings eyes. "It's impossible as he'd be over a hundred years old." At that point Yusei crossed his arms as he finished the statement.

"Damn," Rua whistled. "Want to meet him?" Rua didn't need to see his sister to know that she was confused. "He owns a card chop with his girlfriend." The teal haired male informed.

"If its him I'd be shocked," Yusei responded. _'and confused.'_

'_Those cards he gave us.'_ Ruka wondered. _'I like them but I hope I don't have to use them or get in a blood duel._' She quickly recalled what Jaden was telling her at the time.

"Torn fairy?" Jaden wondered aloud. Jaden looked over to Ruka who was gasping at the photo of the monster that was in her hand. She read the cards image of the monster. A Fairy, a simple fairy but like the name suggested her wings was soo torn. Her black and red eyes stood out the most. The pure red pupil shown from the rest of the eyes that was a near pure black that replaced the iris.

She looked to be about the age of twenty like a human however the torn wing that came from her back gave away the fact that she wasn't. Ruka gazed back up from the card slowly to view that both Jaden and Rua was looking over at her.

"Guess you do have your own set of gateway cards," Jaden whistled. His brown eyes gazed at the young adult. "Alright!" Jaden turned his head straight again and clapped. "I'm glad the both of you two have your own set of cards." This earned himself mixed faces. While Rua looked to be enjoying himself with the new cards his sister on the other hand looked confused.

Ruka placed the card back onto the tabletop before gazing at Jaden. _'I thought we were done with deathly duels when after Yusei defeated Z-one.'_

"I could totally cream all of my opponents!" Rua grinned with excetment.

"No you won't." Jaden slapped the words onto Rua face. This created a puzzled look at the young adults face.

"Mind explaining why?"

Jaden only sighed as he placed both hands into his jackets pockets. "Atleast not for now." Pausing he let the word sink in. "It's best you wait toil you are forced to use them for a blood duel in public."

"Is it because these cards are not released by the Duel Monsters company?" Ruka butted back into the conversation.

Jaden met Ruka's eyes before he answered. "That – and the fact that no one knows what an evolution duel is."

**Well here it is and no bloody scenes. YET. Anyways I hope I answered questions but I bet I created more. It was weird I had a sudden urge to write this story after I wrote the first chapter of my original story Black Void. Hope you all enjoy and review**


End file.
